Michael (Supernatural)
|-|Possessing John= |-|Possessing Adam= |-|Alternate Michael= |-|Possessing Dean= Summary Michael is the oldest of the four Archangels created by God, making him the very first angel ever created, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation in the universe. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by 66 Seals. He was the Viceroy of Heaven in God's absence, and commanded the Heavenly Host before he fell into the Cage with Lucifer. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. On Earth, he appeared using John Winchester as a vessel to interact with Dean Winchester. There, Michael informs him that anyone in the Winchester bloodline is capable of being his vessel, even though he mentions that Dean is his one true vessel. He eventually occupies Adam Milligan's body while confronting Lucifer, who was using Sam as a vessel. When he falls into the Cage, Heaven loses stability and it results in a civil war between Raphael and Castiel, among other angels. Presently, Michael is still trapped in the Cage with Adam and has presumably been driven mad during his time with Lucifer Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly 3-A | At least 3-B, possibly 3-A | 3-A Name: Michael Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Old (Older than the Universe) Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: |-|Michael=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Invisibility, Healing, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Likely Energy Projection (Alternate Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel showed the ability to fire off energy blasts, as an archangel, Michael should have the same ability), Heat Manipulation (He made the door knob to the Beautiful Room extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam), Diseases and Biological Manipulation (Can destroy one's internal organs and even remove them while his target is still alive. Has the same ability as Zachariah and is capable of putting cancers and diseases in humans), Time Stop, Power Removal (For lower beings), Power Bestowal (Turned Zacariah, a fallen angel, into a normal angel again. Can also grant his vessel control over his own power), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, Absorption (Can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he lacks one) and to Time Manipulation |-|Alternate Michael=All previous abilities enhanced to a greater extent, plus Limited Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel (Created a dimensional portal with Lucifer's help using the Angel tablet), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Social Influencing (Due to his status and powers as the strongest Archangel, combined with his ruthless personality, Michael commands such an intimidating presence that he terrifies even the strongest of angels, along with the Winchesters, and even Lucifer. A Reaper found him unsettling after he told her of what became of her people in his world) |-|Season 15 Michael (Possessing Adam)=All previous abilities prior to Alternate Michael, Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel (With just a snap of his fingers, even while restrained by Supernatural Handcuffs, Michael was able to open a twelve-hour rift to Purgatory) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Stated by angels to have enough power to kill Lucifer, but the full extent of his power is unknown. Implied to be far stronger than the likes of Gabriel and Raphael even without his true vessel) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Casually overpowered Lucifer and Gabriel. Was stated by Dean to be able to destroy an alternate universe, but the time frame to perform said feat is not known) | Universe level (Fought Lucifer, who was being amplified by Jack's grace) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Should be superior to Gabriel and Raphael) | At least Multi-Galaxy Class, possibly Universe Class (Stronger than Lucifer, and was able to easily harm and overpower him in close combat) | Universe Class (Could harm Amplified Lucifer) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Even without his true vessel, Michael should be far more durable than his younger archangel brothers) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Took physical blows and energy blasts from Lucifer and Gabriel with little to no damage) | Universe level (Managed to withstand physical attacks from Amplified Lucifer) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere including separate dimensions) Intelligence: Immensely High. Possesses extensive knowledge as a result of being one of the oldest beings in existence. Ruled Heaven for Thousands of Years. Weaknesses: Holy Oil (to an extent), Archangel Blade, Lucifer's cage, needs a vessel to stay in the living realm, Lacks any willpower of his own and blindly follows what he believes to be God's wishes. Key: Possessing Adam | Alternate Michael | Alternate Michael (True Vessel) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3